<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And somehow, before I know it, I'm the one being protected by swaa3g</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543731">And somehow, before I know it, I'm the one being protected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaa3g/pseuds/swaa3g'>swaa3g</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Boy Lee Jeno, Bottom Lee Jeno, Cliche, Haechan as their child, Hyuckno, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Jeno calls Donghyuck Hyuckie a lot, M/M, Very fluffy, got inspired by Back number, handful of typos, if you squint harder the tittle somehow makes sense, little angst, medical inaccuracy, the plot is not very thicc, the title is my favorite line from the song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaa3g/pseuds/swaa3g</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Happiness isn't something like a repeating cycle of nights of falling stars and brilliant mornings. It's being able to hold an umbrella over special someone as the rain falls upon them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And somehow, before I know it, I'm the one being protected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi~ This my first story here.<br/>I am not good at writing stuffs. I just want to get this off of my head.<br/>I've been searching for Hyuckno fics but there's only few here so yeah.<br/>I'd like to apologize in advance if i ever made a grammatical error and misuse words. English is not my native language and i'm still learning it.<br/>Btw, Jeno's a nurse while Donghyuck is an engineer.<br/>Please leave nice comments TT<br/>Anyways, enjoy reading~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>The orange glow of sunrise filled the room. The sun's rays peered through the dancing curtains and hit Donghyuck's face. Donghyuck groaned shifting from his side, scrunching his nose as he cupped the space beside him. Looking for warmth. He found nothing, it was empty. He peeled the thick blanket off of him. Still half-asleep, Donghyuck throws his legs over to the side of the bed, dragging his feet to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p><br/>He wore a short, loose-fitting white shirt with a barely visible print. His shirt hangs dangerously low, showing the smooth expanse of his skin and beautiful set of collarbones. Donghyuck grimaces in pain as he stubbed his toe against the leg of the table.</p><p> </p><p><br/>A minute later, a worried voice rushed out of the bathroom. With his hair matted in different directions, Jeno crouched down on the same level as Donghyuck. “Hyuckie, what happened?” Donghyuck lifted his face seeing his lovely boyfriend looking down at him eyes full of concern. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Jeno with a toothpaste smeared from the corner of his lips and holding his toothbrush tightly by his side. Although he was in pain (because of the stupid table foot) he let out a delightful laugh. The older man looked at him in confusion.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Why are you even laughing?” Donghyuck couldn’t answer his boyfriend because he laughed so hard. He laughed so hard that his eyes began to shine with tears. Jeno frowned, pouting his lips. Lightly slapping Donghyuck's arm, "Yah!" Jeno huffed, rising from his position. Halfway from doing so, Donghyuck pulled him by his wrist, causing the poor boy to fall on the younger one.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Fortunately, his glasses didn't fall off his nose, or he'll definitely make Donghyuck pay for them twice the original price. He hurriedly pushed his glasses before they slipped completely off his nose. Jeno has both elbows resting against Donghyuck's chest. Donghyuck secured an arm around Jeno's waist and pulled Jeno closer. Donghyuck laughed softly while caressing his face. </p><p> </p><p><br/>They looked at each other without exchanging words, simply admiring each other. It’s funny how they affectionately stared at each other for a minute, then Jeno (a blushing mess) swatted Donghyuck’s hands away, causing him to lose balance and eventually pressing his face against Donghyuck’s chest</p><p> </p><p><br/>“What now? I’ll be late for work. " Jeno’s voice was muffled against the fabric of Donghyuck's shirt, wriggling out of his grip, failing miserably as Donghyuck gripped his waist tightly. Other than that, Jeno wasn't using a lot of strength and effort because he secretly wants to spend more time with Donghyuck. “You cra-“ Donghyuck silenced him with a kiss.</p><p> </p><p><br/>“My baby is so adorable. It's too much!" Donghyuck cooed, tucking Jeno's healthy jet black hair behind his ears. Jeno bites his smile, pretending to be still upset over it. Donghyuck wipes the white streak of dried toothpaste off the corner of his lips with his thumb, brushing it onto his shirt. This made Jeno a little embarrassed with the tips of his ears turned red. “You could have told me!” He exclaimed, using both of his hands to hit Donghyuck's chest. Donghyuck just smiled and looking at Jeno fondly. Jeno snuggled up against Donghyuck's neck, chuckling.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Happy 5th anniversary, Nono," Donghyuck whispered, preventing the elder from attacking his chest. He froze for a moment, gasping as he realized what today's date was. His eyes widened as he gazed down from his boyfriend who has a cocky smile present on his face as he lay comfortably on the carpet. Jeno sat up straight on his lap, nervously fiddling the hem of Donghyuck’s shirt. "Hyuck, I'm sorry I almost forgot! I’m sorry! Hyuck-“  Donghyuck squeezed his hand. He looked guilty, perhaps on the verge of tears. </p><p> </p><p><br/>“I’m a terrible boyfriend Hyuck-" Donghyuck has had enough. He got up from his position and silenced him again with the warm pair of lips he has. Jeno hooked his arms around his neck. Letting out a whine when Donghyuck pulled away.</p><p> </p><p><br/>“It’s fine Jeno. And you're not, you're the best boyfriend I could ever ask, how could you even say that?” Donghyuck pulled Jeno closer, feeling ticklish as Jeno buried his face at the junction of his neck, fanning over it. “I’m sorry. You know the work, the clinic, the patients. . . it has just been stressful. Happy anniversary Hyuck, ahhh I feel so terrible!” Jeno muttered, clinging even more tightly. Donghyuck brought his lips closer to his ears. His hot breath sends a shiver down Jeno's spine.</p><p> </p><p><br/>“I know one thing that might make you feel less guilty.” He whispered the other hummed in response, listening intently to what Donghyuck would say, to compensate. "Let's have round two ~" Donghyuck whispered warmly in his ear, Jeno paused with burning cheeks. He would have considered his suggestion if it hadn't been for his duty at the hospital this morning.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"You dirty asshole!" Jeno pushed himself off of Donghyuck, hitting Donghyuck’s forehead with his toothbrush that he has been holding for a while. Donghyuck let out a pained noise. “Jeno!”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeno Lee!” Jeno chuckled as he ran away from Donghyuck.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah Jeno Lee!” He got up slowly, sitting straight on the floor. “So you want to play. . .” He whispered in the air a mischievous smile forming from his lips. “Then let’s play!” He got up, chasing Jeno who was laughing behind the screen door. Jeno let out a shriek when Donghyuck got near to him. He ran away from him as Donghyuck chases after him.</p><p> </p><p>Their shared apartment was filled with a series of mischievous laughs.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck went to work with an angry red handprint on his left cheek with a very evident bump on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sike! Mission getting round 2: FAILED!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was love at first sight. </p><p> </p><p><br/>Jeno was standing inside the train, it was not busy that day. He vividly remembered how beautiful Jeno was that day. He was wearing a blue oversized hoodie and a pair of baggy pants, with a fluffy red scarf wrapped around his smooth neck, and was peacefully reading a book from the corner. Donghyuck was curious about Jeno. </p><p> </p><p><br/>He was too focused on his book and Donghyuck thought he was cute (those puffs and squealing). When he took his face off his book, Donghyuck swore everything was in slow motion (it did, as cheesy as it might sound). He was staring at Jeno (admiring the beauty before him with his bare eyes), and when he looked away from his book, his gaze instantly fell on Donghyuck. He smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed softly as Donghyuck immediately looked away and fished out his phone from his pocket. He was pretending to be busy. Donghyuck stared nervously at the screen of his old Nokia flip phone as his heart beat irregularly against his chest as if wanting to be freed. He was too nervous to even notice he was holding his phone upside down. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck nervously digs his fingers into his palm as his station is announced over the speakers. He spares Jeno (who was fortunately preoccupied with reading his book) a glance before getting off of his seat.  He doesn’t know why, but he was so dejected when he steps out of the train, barely fitting through the crowd as he exited.</p><p> </p><p>He shouldn't feel upset over little things like that, but he did. It took him three-straight months to get over that incident. He knew that his case was helpless and the possibility of seeing him again was rather slim. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Donghyuck did.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He saw him again in the public library, near the history section. This time he wore glasses, a yellow knitted sweater and black skinny jeans that hugged his thighs perfectly. He squinted a lot to make sure it was the same boy from the train. When he mustered enough courage he walked towards his direction, but as if fate were playing with Donghyuck, the beautiful young man was first approached by a friend who was one foot taller than him (a little too close for his liking), sapping every bit of confidence he has. He retreated from his table which was a few tables away from them. His purpose inside the library was completely forgotten, as he focuses his attention solely focused on the beautiful young man. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck stared bitterly from a distance, his eyes looking soggy.</p><p> </p><p>His confidence shattered, gradually deflated as he watched the same friend put an arm around Jeno’s shoulder. They were glued together too, that's it. He quits. This man, he has been curious about for a while, is definitely in a relationship. That guy, is definitely isn’t just a friend. And he wasn't the kind of person who pursues his tastes towards a person who’s committed into a relationship. He wouldn't want to intervene. </p><p> </p><p>With slouched posture, he walked over to the librarian to return the books he had borrowed last week. He glances at their table once more before approaching the exit. He stayed out of the public library a little longer than expected. It was raining and he wouldn't risk soaking his notes so he ended up at the exit and took shelter under the old mossy roof of the public library. </p><p> </p><p>He has been standing there for thirty minutes, yet the sky shows no sign of the rain stopping anytime, thunder was rumbling from the sky synchronously with the downpour. Donghyuck felt a tug on his shirt, he ignored it, but it was persistent. He was left no choice but to face this person.</p><p> </p><p>It was the same guy, this time wearing a sheepish smile. Donghyuck froze for a moment and could no longer function. “Hi.” Jeno waved his hand at him. </p><p> </p><p>“. . .Hello?” Donghyuck managed to say, looking awkward and . . . pale.</p><p> </p><p>"Fortunately, I brought my umbrella today. Uhm Mister?” Damn, he's so adorable.</p><p> </p><p>“Donghyuck would be fine.” He whispered, avoiding Jeno’s gaze. And  Also to hide the growing blush across his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Hyuckie, my name is Jeno. I would like to share my umbrella with you.” Jeno remained optimistic despite this stranger from the train being standoffish. Donghyuck despises the nickname so much when he was younger, but upon it rolling off of this stranger’s tongue he wouldn’t mind bringing back the dead and cringe nickname back to life. Donghyucks felt a tug at his heart. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck dozes off and stares at the pool next to his shoes.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno cleared his throat as he slid open his umbrella. It was big, big enough to fit two grown men. Jeno is standing in front of him waving his hands at him. "Hyuckie, come on ~" He gestured for the other to stand beside him. Donghyuck nods right away although he isn't able to understand what he said (blame his stupid heart for beating so loud).</p><p> </p><p>Jeno passed the umbrella to Donghyuck (when he felt tired from holding it), making him hold it to shield themselves from the heavy downpour as they crossed the street. Out of curiosity, he asked, "Won't your boyfriend be mad at you if he knew you shared an umbrella with me?” The bitter taste penetrates his throat as they reach the bus stop. It’s definitely inappropriate to wish this, but, Donghyuck wished that the guy earlier wasn’t his boyfriend. “I don’t have a boyfriend nor a girlfriend.” Donghyuck turned his face in a different direction to release a smile he was hiding. Those words quickly lighten up his mood.</p><p> </p><p>"And you Hyuckie, you have-" </p><p> </p><p>“I’m single.” Donghyuck cuts him off with a beaming smile on his face. Jeno nods in acknowledgment rushing towards the sheltered bus stop. Donghyuck stood next to him fighting back a smile. They stood there in comfortable silence as they both waited for their respective buses. </p><p> </p><p>“0098. . . . that’s my bus. . . goodbye, I guess, ”Jeno said, turning to give Donghyuck a warm smile. "I hope this isn't the last time I'll see you Hyuckie." He turned on his heel as he walked towards the line.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck doesn’t want to make the same mistake again. </p><p> </p><p>Just as Jeno is about to step inside, “Jeno!” Jeno turned around to see Donghyuck rushing towards the bus holding his umbrella. He was worried because it was raining, it was automatically slippery and this man was running dangerously fast towards him.  He could hurt himself. Donghyuck even pushes a few people (who cursed at him) who were in line to get on the bus. </p><p> </p><p>"Call me after you get home." He said handing out his soaked umbrella. Not wanting to piss the other passengers, he went in, still with his umbrella in hand. He was sitting by the window in the back seat. He saw Donghyuck smiling waving him goodbye, he smiled at it. When he scanned the umbrella, there was a phone number neatly scribbled on his umbrella. </p><p> </p><p>The corners of his lips twitching into a smile as he shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>It was the beginning of their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>They started seeing each other, going out for dates, and after six months of dating, Donghyuck finally had the balls to ask Jeno to be his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Donghyuck filed a leave of absence today a week ago, but here he is inside of his office. He came here only to wait for his co-workers slash reliable and trustworthy friends, in particular; Mark, Jaemin and Renjun. He’ll ask them for help in buying an engagement ring for Jeno. He played games on his phone to distract himself.</p><p> </p><p>He was really nervous. Something just doesn't feel right, he couldn't identify it. It’s just. . . It has been bothering him a lot since Jeno went to work earlier. </p><p> </p><p>And when the hour hand of the clock struck noon, the doors to his office swung open to the loud voices of his friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Yo loverboy!" Mark flicked his forehead. He would let Mark slide off today. Because he needs the help of his older colleague. Donghyuck sat straight from his seat, “I wouldn’t argue with you today. I don’t want to spoil my mood.” Mark snorted, hitting Donghyuck's arm softly. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s. . . why our Hyuckie is a changed man.” Renjun teased, gaining a glare from Donghyuck. </p><p> </p><p>“Drop the nickname, I cringed so hard every time I hear it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yet, he’s letting Jeno use it as a term of endearment." Jaemin piped in, making the other two to burst out laughing. “Because he’s Lee Jeno, that’s why!” Donghyuck defended himself as he rolled his eyes to his friends as he pushed himself off his seat. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, we only have limited time.” Mark nodded leading the way towards the door. He patted Donghyuck’s shoulders as he closed the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>After dating for a year, Jeno decided to introduced Donghyuck to his parents as his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno’s parents (his father) weren’t fond of their relationship. Mr. Lee was against their relationship and despises Donghyuck with a burning passion (what Mr. Lee claims). Donghyuck doesn’t remember what he did, which made father Lee hate him to the brim. Mr. Lee claims to still hates his guts, but not as intensely as he did during their early years together. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck wore the nicest shirt he owns with beige semi-fitted trousers and a pair of faded black old school vans he has. Jeno couldn’t meet him up as his father said, “Let that man grew some balls to come here and face us on his own!” Jeno was extremely apologetic when he informed Donghyuck about it an hour before their supposed meet up. He texted his address to Donghyuck. </p><p> </p><p>When they started dating, he already had a hint that Jeno came from a well off family. With an up-to-date iPhone, designer clothes, and lots of more expensive items he owns just proves it. Here he is, standing in front of Lee’s residence located in the wealthiest neighborhood in Seoul. His shirt was drenched in sweat because the neighborhood security guards did not allow the taxi to enter. That made him walk underneath the scorching sun for thirty minutes. </p><p> </p><p>The chief security guard at the main gate sends a coworker to accompany him to Lee’s residence. Donghyuck could feel his eyes burning holes on his head as he looked after him. He pressed the doorbell two times, before the gate opened automatically. The guard (that is heavily armed) inside Lee's residence nodded affirmatively to the other guard, leaving Donghyuck alone. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck sighed in relief as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. The guard walked beside him next they approached the receiving hall of Lee's household. </p><p> </p><p>There Mr. Lee stood straight looking authoritative (and scary!) next to Mrs. Lee with a poker face. Jeno was standing behind his father. Mr. Lee towered over his son, Donghyuck could only see Jeno's fluffy hair peeking out behind his father.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyuckiee~” Jeno ran towards Donghyuck, but Mr. Lee forces him back behind him. Donghyuck gulped, he’s a little scared (terrified) of Jeno’s father. Donghyuck bent ninety degrees to Jeno's parents to show his respect. Mrs. Lee was amused when he reached out to rub his son’s back. “Impressive, this donkey is well mannered." Mr. Lee said draining the colors off of Donghyuck’s face. Mrs. Lee forced herself to bite into a laugh. The words strict and scary doesn’t suit his husband. Donghyuck offered his hand which Mr. Lee gladly took. With a sadistic smile, he shook his hands, gripping tightly with all of his strength. It hurts (fucking bad) as Donghyuck pulled away, eyes looking glossy. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go in." Jeno smiled apologetically at him as they walked in. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno's family is not rich, they are extremely wealthy. Even the flower pots inside could fully pay for his tuition, including the student loan.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they settled down the dining table the maids laid down plates of dishes on their table. Donghyuck couldn't name them all, for he had never had or even saw those on his entire existence. Jeno (thankfully) sat next to him, holding his sweaty palms underneath the table. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why does meeting Jeno's parents feel like he's being questioned in the interrogation room?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeno squeezed his hand lightly, smiling sweetly at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Mama. . . Papa. . . this is Lee Donghyuck. He's the guy I've been seeing for a year now. He is my wonderful boyfriend.” At least, Donghyuck felt comfortable for a while. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s kind to me and others. He treats me well and he respects me. I love him so much… ” Hearing that from Jeno made his heart flutter. Jeno is just. . . he isn’t the type of person who would openly shower you with praises, so hearing this boosted his confidence. </p><p> </p><p>“Lee Jeno.” Mr. Lee warned. Jeno immediately stops talking. “Mr. Lee Dongyuck-“</p><p> </p><p>“Lee Donghyuck sir.” </p><p> </p><p>“Either of the two is valid. Would you like to tell us more about yourself? Hmmm.” Jeno looked at him worriedly. Donghyuck smiled softly, squeezing his hands in affirmation.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Lee cleared his throat. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck tore his gaze away from Jeno, facing Mr. Lee. “My name is Lee Donghyuck. I am very much in love with your son, Lee Jeno. I promise not to break his heart and not even to make him cry- "</p><p> </p><p>"It's been less than a minute, but you've already broken your promise." Mr. Lee stated. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mrs. Lee smiling softly at them, pinching Mr. Lee’s sides. “Pardon Sir?” Mr. Lee points his index finger towards Jeno who was wiping his tears dry. “You broke your promise, you made our son cry.” </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck instinctively pulled Jeno to his chest and hugged him tightly. Mr. Lee let out an exasperated sigh. “Good. I’m so done with pretending to be a tough, strict father. " </p><p> </p><p>"It's not that we like you already, <em>we still hate you</em>. But our son loves you. And we cannot interfere with that. " Mrs. Lee snorted, rolling her eyes at her husband.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, don’t use ‘we’. I already had a fondness for this young man. " Mrs. Lee smiled. </p><p>Donghyuck sighed in relief, at least Jeno’s mother is on his side. Jeno smiled from his chest, laughing slightly as he buried himself even further into Donghyuck's shirt. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Don’t get ahead of yourself young man! I still very much despise you!” </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Lee Jaeha.” Mrs. Lee tweaked Mr. Lee’s ears. The poor man winced in pain. He rubbed his battered ears and glared at Donghyuck. </p><p> </p><p>“Give me ten reasons why you love our son," Donghyuck grinned, shaking his head, surrounded by confidence. <em>“I can give you more than that, sir." </em></p><p> </p><p>And for the first time that evening, Mr. Lee cracked into a smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>“Hey hyuckie, are you busy this weekend?” </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Not really, why love?" </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Papa wants to ask you if you can join us this weekend, for our little trip to Japan this Saturday?” </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I DIDN’T YOUR MAMA DID. I STILL HATE YOU DONGHYUCK!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“When will this old man stop pretending he doesn't like your boyfriend when he invites Donghyuck every time he gets the chance on the weekends?" </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Sorry Hyuckie, they are chaotic." </strong>
</p><p><br/>“It’s fine baby. And I'm free this Sunday. Love, please put your phone on loudspeaker. Uncle Jaeha, stop pretending you hate my guts when it's obvious I've piqued your interest from day one!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"In your wildest dream, young man!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"We have been walking for an hour now. Can you just pick one?” Jaemin complained as he pushed open the door, holding it for Donghyuck. This was the fifth jewelry shop they stopped by.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll buy whatever you want afterward.” Jaemin perked up, his eyes were sparkling as he looked at Donghyuck.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Anything, now shut up.” Donghyuck groaned, ignoring Jaemin who was trailing behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Will do.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Hyuck! Over here, I think you’ll like this.” Mark beckoned them towards the other glass shelf.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck wanted to officially introduce Jeno to his family from Jeju. He wants to, but his bank account says otherwise. Jeno offered to buy plane tickets, but Donghyuck kindly turned down his offer. </p><p> </p><p>He took three part-time jobs, to save enough money to buy two-way tickets and also pocket money. It was exhausting, but Jeno was always there by his side to help him whenever he needed it. Jeno took care of him and always reminded him to rest, eat, and not to push himself too much, that it doesn’t matter if he won’t be able to meet his parents during the semester break. </p><p> </p><p>With a little help from Mr. Lee, he purchased plane tickets and booked a flight to Jeju in December. </p><p> </p><p>“Mom please stop~” Donghyuck whined as his mother ‘interfere’ their babe time. “What Lee Donghyuck? Jeno has volunteered as my assistant. " His gaze fell on Jeno who smiled meekly as he mixed the batter. “Sorry Hyuckie. . .” He looks so beautiful, wearing an oversized light blue knitted sweatshirt.</p><p> </p><p>His family has grown fond of Jeno. Within three days, Jeno grew a special bond with Mrs. Lee along with his twin sister and younger siblings. Sometimes his sibling worked together to bully him. Something like this;</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Jeno Oppa, what do you find cute about my brother. He looks like a donkey.” </strong><br/><em>“Yah! We’re twins! Are you now admitting that you are ugly?" </em><br/><strong>“Jeno Hyung. Jeno Hyung. Hyuckie hyung stinks, doesn't he? Say yes if you love me!” </strong><br/><em>"I just got out of the shower, what are you talking about!”</em><br/><strong>“Jeno Oppa! Look! Donghyuck Oppa looks like a dying donkey!</strong> (said by her younger sister, as they played snow outside.)</p><p> </p><p>His mother and his youngest sister cried hard when they dropped Jeno and Donghyuck off at the airport. </p><p> </p><p>"Jeno Oppa, you will come back next year, right?" His little sister won’t let go of his Jeno . Jeno nods his head. “We will. Be a good girl to Uncle and Aunty and of course to your siblings.” She slowly let go of him. “Okay! Jeno Oppa! Please take care of yourself and Donghyuck Oppa.” </p><p> </p><p>“I will. . .”</p><p> </p><p>“. . . always.” He whispered while looking at his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.<br/>Donghyuck sat down on the stool by the counter on the ice cream shop. This was where they had their first date as an official couple. He was a struggling college student back, his earning from his part-time job was only enough to pay his rent and buy his necessities. He remembered paying for the small size of two chocolate mint ice creams, with his crumbled 10,000 won from his pocket. Nevertheless, Jeno was happy and enjoyed their first date even though it wasn't the best.</p><p> </p><p>And he plans to make a proposal here too. </p><p> </p><p>Living together made Donghyuck envision his future with Jeno. Get married, buy a house and when they are stable enough they will have their children. These were just some of the many things he has been thinking. </p><p> </p><p>He had spent five incredible years with Jeno. Tears and laughter shared for 5 years. He wouldn’t mind spending the rest of it with Jeno. As the day went by, Donghyuck couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life without Jeno. Donghyuck loves Jeno, plain and simple.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck pulled out his phone from the front pocket of his slacks. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, baby~” He hopes that his voice came smoothly to the other line. Donghyuck practiced this around fifty times in front of the mirror. And if it wasn't, he would be ashamed all his life. Considering the pairs of eyes pointed in his direction. Jeno giggled from the other line. It was contagious as he started to feel himself smiling in public.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Hyuckie, I’m on my way there. Please patiently wait for me.” He could picture Jeno blushing, twirling his hair between his fingers and unwittingly bite his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I will see you baby. Take care~”</p><p> </p><p>His heartbeat started to pick up its pace. Palms sweating, heck he couldn't feel his knees anymore. He sat there in silence as he waits for his lovely boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thirty minutes have passed. Donghyuck’s starting to get worried. He has called Jeno's number several times, but he hasn’t got an answer. The older was out of reach. He also tried to send messages but the other did not reply or even read his messages. </p><p><br/>He walked out of the shop, standing outside to wait for Jeno.</p><p> </p><p>The sky roared, it made him startled, but didn’t make him move from his position. He will wait for Jeno.</p><p> </p><p>His feet were starting to hurt from standing for too long. Still, not a shadow of his beloved boyfriend was seen. </p><p> </p><p>It was raining. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't like it. Something just doesn't feel right. </p><p> </p><p>He once again tried reaching out to Jeno but no avail. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck’s still on his position, patiently waiting. </p><p> </p><p>The silence that surrounds him is strangely terrifying. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyuckie!” It Jeno across the street, with an umbrella that smiled fondly at him. His smile was wide and his eyes turned into crescents. Donghyuck loves Jeno’s smile so much, it was his favorite. He was waving enthusiastically at his direction. He was still wearing his uniform, looking beautiful as he always has been. Hearing and seeing his beloved boyfriend lighten his mood. A warm smile made its way to his face. Donghyuck waved back at the Jeno with the same energy. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno’s face started to hurt from smiling too much. He closed his umbrella because it is no longer raining. Without thinking straight, he ran across the street. The traffic lights were not working properly. They switched from red to green within seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck was about to open his mouth to stop Jeno, but as he was about to, a car was moving rapidly over the speed limit rushed over. “Jeno!” Jeno was startled when Donghyuck screamed his name. He looked up to meet Donghyuck’s gaze, and the second later he felt a sharp pain across his back. He was lying on the other side of the street. Jeno felt the blood trickle down his face. </p><p> </p><p>It hurts, hurts everywhere. Too much. His vision spun and began to blur. He couldn’t describe the pain he felt in words. It's too much. He could feel himself passing out. His vision was speckled with black. The ringing in his ears was too loud. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck was stunned from his position. He didn’t realize he was crying not until he dropped into his knees sobbing. He couldn’t bring himself to Jeno who lay on his pool of blood across the road. People started flocking to Jeno, some called an ambulance. </p><p> </p><p>But Donghyuck. . . </p><p> </p><p>With all his strength remaining, he dragged himself towards Jeno. With a heavy wrenching heart, he swarms out of the crowd that was surrounding Jeno’s body. He ignored the confused and pointed stare he got. His body was trembling, his knees felt weak. His heart hurts so much. It felt like being twisted and torn asunder upon seeing his boyfriend’s state. He fell to his knees next to Jeno. He held his palms together, squeezing them. Her tears streamed down his face as he let out a sob. A painful one.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeno, please. Please. . .” He whispered in between his sobs. “I love you. . . please don’t leave me yet. . .” He felt a squeeze on his palm. His eyes, already shining with tears, shone with hope when he got a small response from the other. “Hyuck. . . it hurts everywhere. . .” Jeno muttered faintly. </p><p> </p><p>“I know baby. . . promise me you’ll be strong, don’t leave hyuckie, okay?” He asked. Donghyuck saw how Jeno's condition worsened. Jeno took a deep breath, "I don't think I can hyuck.” He replied, the voice echoing faintly in the background. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say that baby. . .” Donghyuck begged woefully. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry... .hyuck. . .” Jeno passed out, leaving Donghyuck devastated. He cried aloud, cursing everyone for everything his eyes landed on with anger on his eyes. The paramedics arrived later on. Donghyuck’s fighting the urge not to punch those paramedics in the face for their belated response. He tried to be positive and grateful. He was in the ambulance, holding into Jeno’s hands tightly. His other hand was curled into a ball, his knuckles turning white. </p><p> </p><p>“He might not make it-“ </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up! Don’t put words into the doctor’s lips.” He glared at the paramedic, teeth gritted, bubbling with anger. The paramedic was silent throughout the ride. </p><p> </p><p>“Hold on baby. . . you are strong and courageous, you can do this. Do this for hyuckie, okay?” Donghyuck forced a smile as Jeno was carried out of the ambulance. Jeno was immediately taken to the emergency room. He was told by the nurses to wait outside. He was slumped against the dirty metal chairs outside. His nose was filled with the unpleasant smell of antiseptic. </p><p> </p><p>He also informed Jeno’s parents about the accident and Jeno's situation, and they were now on there way to the hospital. What did I do to deserve this kind of pain? He wondered as the darkness began to eat through him, creating a void in his heart. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Donghyuck has been nothing but good, why is that? Why does this happen to him? Out of everyone why it was Jeno? Why Jeno, who has always been kind and sweet no matter what. Who was sweet and caring? Why Jeno? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Warm tears began to decorate his face again. He hid his face in his palms. </p><p> </p><p>It was painful and traumatic, if Jeno won’t survive he wouldn't forgive himself and will loathe himself for the rest of his life. He bit his lip hard, he started to bleed. Donghyuck had been staring at the ground for an hour now. </p><p> </p><p>“Donghyuck!” He heard Mrs. Lee’s voice called out, making him looked up. Mr. and Mrs. Lee were still wearing their sleeping wear. Mr. Lee was wearing mismatched flip flops, his lips in a thin line. Donghyuck rose from his chair to hug Mrs. Lee. </p><p> </p><p>Mrs. and Mr. Lee were also in pain, but here they are comforting Donghyuck, putting up a tough front. Mrs. Lee rubbed Donghyuck’s back as he sobbed against her shoulder. Mr. Lee excused himself to buy them something to drink. </p><p> </p><p>"It's not your fault, Hyuck, it's an accident." Mrs. Lee tried her best to be positive about the whole situation. She could feel herself breaking down in tears anytime now. She looks gloomy, devastated. Words were not enough to describe her agony. </p><p> </p><p>Mr. Lee returned with a bag of snacks and drinks. He sat down next to Donghyuck. He patted Donghyuck on the back, forcing a smile. He looked like he had been crying, but there were no tears on his eyes. The three sat in silence, waiting for the doctor to come out of the emergency room. </p><p>Donghyuck lost count of the number of people who walked past them. Both Mr. and Mrs. Lee passed out due to stress and exhaustion, they were huddled together. Donghyuck patiently taps his foot to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>When he looked down, he saw that his hands were smeared with blood. It was Jeno’s. He sighed, tears began to form in the corner of his eye again. He slowly got out of his seat and looked for the nearest bathroom to wash his hands. </p><p> </p><p>The corridors were silent, only the sound of footsteps and rolling wheels could be heard, the rest remained unheard. He turned on the tap and brushed his hands meticulously. He wants to get rid of all the bloodstains from his hand. Donghyuck rubbed and scratched his skin harshly, causing large red scuffs on his palms. He dried his hands as he brushed it off against his trousers. </p><p> </p><p>There he felt the familiar box against his skin. He pulled it harshly from his pants, his eyes reflecting discouragement, agony and anger as he stared at the object. He threw the box against the wall in anger. Sending daggers when he landed on his feet. He was snapped out of his trance when the sink overflowed, creating puddles. He turned off the tap and when he calmed down a bit, he picked up the little box from the floor, stuffing it deep in his pockets as he walked out of the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>When he returned, Mr. Lee and Mrs. Lee were already talking to the doctor. His felt twinges on his heart, guts twisting in a very painful way. A dry vomit forcing out from his throat, the corners of his eyes burning with tears. Anxiety crawling up on his throat. Donghyuck sat slumped against the metal chair, nervously biting his nails nervously as he waited for Mr. and Mrs. Lee. </p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Lee wasn’t smiling when she returned to their seats. Mr. Lee was still talking to the doctor from the corner. “Aunty, what happened?” Donghyuck asked, anxiety rising in his throat. He swallowed deeply as Ms. Lee looked at him with tears in the corners of her eyes. "He is in a stable condition." </p><p> </p><p>"That's good news, isn't it?" Donghyuck asked, with a small smile on his lips, eyes beaming with hope. Mrs. Lee smiled and nodded her head. She wipes her tears with the sleeves of his clothes: "The doctor said that there's a possibility of Jeno losing his memories." She shook her head and burst into tears. Donghyuck couldn’t form words. Suddenly he’s unable to speak. "What?" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, Hyuck."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>.<br/>It was true. Jeno was diagnosed with retrograde amnesia. He could not recall any events that had occurred before the accident. He was able to recognize his parents and friends, but not Donghyuck. It was painful and excruciating to hear Jeno ask for his name. </p><p> </p><p>After being in a coma for a month, Jeno finally woke up from his slumber. Donghyuck was the only person when he woke up. He was acting like his usual shelf, being nice and kind to Jeno. He missed him too much. Jeno freaked out when Donghyuck acted the way he did. The stranger was behaving too much. And when Donghyuck realized that Jeno doesn't recognize him, he introduced himself as his best friend. </p><p> </p><p>“When’s Mama and Papa coming? I miss them.” Jeno stated after taking his medications. Donghyuck shook his head and smiled softly. “Jeno-ah, they’ve been out for about an hour. They will be back soon. " Donghyuck said as he peeled an apple for Jeno. </p><p> </p><p>“But I miss them!” Jeno whined petulantly, making Donghyuck laughed softly. Donghyuck set the knife aside, moving closer to Jeno with a bowl of peeled and sliced apple in his hand. He pinched the bridge of Jeno’s nose. “Yah!” Jeno pouted, hitting Donghyuck's arm. The scene was painfully familiar, it made Donghyuck emotional. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you crying?” Jeno asked, curious eyes staring at Donghyuck. He shook his head, looking up to prevent his tears from falling. “No, I’m not. Why would I be? He defended winning an eye roll from Jeno. "Whatever you say, Hyuckie!" Jeno exclaimed. Donghyuck was startled, and the bowl nearly slipped from his grip. His eyes were glossy as he stares at Jeno. “What did you just call me?” He asked, wanting to confirm it for himself. </p><p> </p><p>"H-Y-U-C-K-I-E, is there something wrong with that Hyuckie?" Jeno cockily smiled, sticking his tongue out at Donghyuck. “There’s no problem with that, I like it.” He put the bowl on top of the side table, engulfing the older one in a tight embrace. </p><p> </p><p>“Donghyuck! Off off! Off of me, please! Mark Hyung could pay a visit! He couldn’t see us like this!” Jeno exclaimed as he peeled Dnghyuck's touch away from him. Donghyuck forced himself to smile and ignored the sting in his heart as he straightened up from his chair. “Do you like Mark hyung that much?” Jeno nods, giggling as he hides his face on his pillow. Donghyuck smiled bitterly, ruffling Jeno’s hair. </p><p> </p><p>For some unknown reason, Jeno immediately took a liking on Mark when he came to visit.</p><p> </p><p>The door slides open and shows Mark, Jaemin and Renjun. Jeno sat straight on his bed, perking up upon seeing Mark hyung. “Markie Hyung!” Jeno exclaimed cheerfully. Donghyuck averted his gaze elsewhere. It is painful to watch. Mark and Jaemin exchanged looks. “Aoi Jeno~” </p><p> </p><p>“Mark hyung, Hyuckie was mean to me." Mark, Jaemin, and Renjun have their eyes fixed on Donghyuck's direction. Donghyuck could only nod his head as he watched the scene unfold before him. "I am sorry to hear that. How about talking to Renjun and Jaemin in the meantime hmmm?” Jeno nodded, eyes sparkling. “I’ll have a minute with ‘Hyuckie’.”  <br/>Mark walked outside, leaning against the wall, waiting for Donghyuck. “Mark Hyung, about Jeno-“ Mark cuts him off briefly, "And when do you think is the right time to tell the truth? He’ll be discharged next week. Donghyuck, you know what's going to happen. Things have to be done. " Donghyuck nods. “I know Mark Hyung, but telling him the truth will hurt him. I love him more than anything else. I don’t want to see him disappointed. I don’t want to see the disappointment in his eyes. " Mark gave him a sharp look, left forehead raised. </p><p> </p><p>Clicking on his tongue, "What do you want me to do? Pretend and play along? Hyuck, he still loves you as much as he did before the accident. He couldn't just remember it. You’re brave and strong Donghyuck for going through this. The only advice I can give you is to be honest. " Mark smiled at him, patting him on the back before disappearing back into Jeno's room. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck sighed fighting back tears. <em>When will this catastrophe end?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>“Hyuckie? Hyuckie?” Donghyuck forced his eyes open. With a heavy lid he looked up to see Jeno standing by his side. “Yes, Jeno-ah.” Donghyuck squints his eyes, rubbing it with the heels of his fingers as he sat up straight on the bed. “I was looking through the shelf. I didn't want to invade your privacy, but I did. . a picture fell from one of the books. It was you and me. I was kissing your cheeks. " Jeno awkwardly scratches the back of his head. </p><p> </p><p>He was released from hospital a week ago. Donghyuck tidy up their shared apartment. He was glad that Jeno didn’t ask many questions when he first showed him their shared apartment. He also converted the spare room into Jeno’s room. He erase any traces of the relationship they have. It was for a while, so as not to overwhelm Jeno. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno was able to retain his memories from childhood to adolescence. Only Donghyuck, he couldn't remember anything to do with Donghyuck. </p><p> </p><p>“Were we really that ‘close’ back then?” Jeno asked, curiously. Donghyuck nods his head and pats the empty space next to him. Jeno hesitated at first, but obliged. “Yeah, really close. We are inseparable. " Donghyuck unwittingly puts an arm around Jeno. </p><p> </p><p>"What about Mark Hyung and I?" Jeno asked looking at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you really like him that much Jeno-ah?" Painful yet again asking for an answered question. Jeno scoots closer to him, resting his head against his shoulder. Jeno hummed in response, hues of pink on his cheeks. Donghyuck gives a faltering smile as he threads Jeno's locks. </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, he heard Jeno softly snoring softly on his shoulder. He carefully maneuvers Jeno off his shoulders while lying down, tucking him into bed. Donghyuck has an elbow propped up, staring at Jeno. He pressed a kiss on his temple, as he silently cried. His tears were uncontrollable, they did not stop until the darkness plunged him to his sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He knew it was a childish and petty reason, but he did it. Donghyuck distanced himself from Mark, steadfastly giving him a cold shoulder and an attitude. .Mark has nothing to do with it. But his heart, his damned heart keeps hurting every time his eyes meet Mark. Whenever he hears Jeno talking about Mark. <em>Always MARK MARK MARK.</em> </p><p> </p><p>It’s frustrating,</p><p>And painful but it's inevitable. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Hyuckie, I'm going out with Mark Hyung today. See you later! By the way, I cooked something, I put it inside the fridge, just reheat it when you feel like eating. Bye~” Donghyuck crumbled the note Jeno had left and threw it on the bin. </p><p> </p><p>It’s Jeno’s day off. It's supposed to be their weekly movie marathon. Curled up, thrown on each other share the warmth under the thick blanket all day long with two cups of hot cocoa that’s how they usually spend Jeno's day off. The routine was ruined when Jeno decided to go out with Mark every chance he got. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t blame Jeno. The bond they had was strong, he couldn't just cut it, say on his face, "Hey Jeno, I'm your boyfriend remember?" Jeno would be disappointed to hear that. </p><p> </p><p>He was busy, hunched over his desk for hours straight. His finished works continued to pile up the floor. It was already dark and Jeno hasn't come home yet. </p><p> </p><p>Did they. . .</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck feels like shit to think of Mark and Jeno like that. How dare he? He pinched himself and went into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. He mindlessly stirs his coffee, spilling some on him. He hissed as he instinctively removed his hands. The tips of his fingers gently rub this burnt area.</p><p> </p><p>Forget the coffee. He abandoned it on the counter as he searched for a cream. </p><p> </p><p>The front door opened, revealing Jeno. His head hung low and there was a frown on his face. “Jeno, you’re home.” Jeno nodded, putting his shoes on the shoe rack. He smiled at Donghyuck, not uttering a single word, walking to his room. The smile he gave Donghyuck didn't reach his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>There is no happy voice imbued with mirth saying, "Mark hyung is so cool!" or whatever he finds adorable about Mark. No nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck brushed it off. </p><p> </p><p>And later regrets it, when the sadness Jeno harbored did not go away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck smiled softly as he read the post-it note Jeno left on his nightstand. Folding it neatly, putting it inside his wallet. Finally, the sun shined on him again, bringing the warmth he craved. Following Jeno's instructions, he dragged his feet towards the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>There it was, on top of the counter. It was neatly wrapped into blue satin fabric. Donghyuck carefully unties it, folding the clothe after doing so. A lunchbox. </p><p> </p><p>He opened it and revealed a cute decorated meal. He would give Jeno an A-plus for the effort. It looks great, just looking at it made his mouth water. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno has always been sweet and thoughtful. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck pulls the chair and sat on it, placing the lunchbox on top of the dining table. He inhaled it, smells pretty good. He scooped a mouthful of rice along with the bits of seasoned meat Jeno prepared. He hummed in appreciation before chewing it. He stops abruptly, tasting a bitter, sour taste on his taste bud. He scanned the lunchbox, forcing it into his throat. </p><p> </p><p>He is smiling again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Some things never change. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Just how<strong> terrible</strong> Jeno is at cooking. </p><p> </p><p>He quickly finished his meal and did not forget to thank Jeno.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>“I’ll get going now.” It was strange. Mark was never the type of employee to leave work early. Rather he was a very hard-working one. He quickly cleans his workspace, putting his things in his bag. He zipped it up, saying goodbye to each of them. Even Donghyuck who has been treating him badly.</p><p> </p><p>He left the building. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck did too. </p><p> </p><p>It was rude and bad to follow someone, to pry into their own business. But Donghyuck couldn't help it. He felt the need to do it, something in the back of his head just told him to. He was careful in his movements and took care not to arouse suspicion in the elderly</p><p><br/>. <br/>Fortunately, he did not. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck continued to trail secretly behind the older, while the other remained oblivious. </p><p> </p><p>A cat café? </p><p> </p><p>He already had an idea, but he let his curious mind follow the elder inside. He did not enter the premises immediately. He waited at least fifteen minutes before stepping a foot inside. Mark was not difficult to recognize. He was the only one in formal attire in the cafe. Donghyuck orders a coffee by the counter, settled down few tables away from Mark’s table. </p><p> </p><p>He sipped on his coffee while tapping the table with his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>The entrance at the back was pushed open, making the wind chime sway back and forth, creating melodies. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck visibly gulped. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was Jeno. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeno cheerfully waves at Mark. The older man rose from his seat, pulling the chair for Jeno. Such a gentleman. Donghyuck stared, stirring his coffee. </p><p> </p><p>He knew that Mark and Jeno have been hanging out a lot lately, but he didn't know it would hurt like that to personally witness it with his bare eyes. He bit his lips until they bleed. </p><p> </p><p>His heart weeps in pain. Donghyuck can’t take it anymore. He leaves the cafe in silence. With his hands in his pockets, he walks back to their company's parking lot. That takes fifteen minutes. His hearts feel heavy, sadness seeping through his system, drowning him in the pond of negativity. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno came home a bit late at night, beaming with warmth and positivity.</p><p> </p><p>While Donghyuck wallows in self-pity. </p><p> </p><p>“I have to work overtime! My co-worker was absent. Anyway, I bought take-out meals at your favorite Chinese restaurant, come and eat with me!” Donghyuck smiles meekly, refusing his offer as he disappears back into his room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>It was the dumbest shit he'd ever done. To drown himself in alcohol. He was too drunk and couldn't get a grip of himself. He walked in a very drunken manner, tottering and staggering every minute. Why did he even agree and be lured into Renjun's trap? Considering that he has a low tolerance to alcohol. </p><p> </p><p>He pressed the passcode twice before the door opened. There Jeno stood at the door wearing his hoodie. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beautiful.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> “Hyuckie?” Jeno asked concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Jeno.” Donghyuck greeted, with a shit-eating grin, before falling flat on his face on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyuckie!” Jeno quickly helped him, placing donghyuck's arms on his shoulder. Dragging him to the sofa. Jeno went into the kitchen to get Donghyuck a glass of water. It slipped from his hands as he was startled by an arm around his waist. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck leans his weight on Jeno, pressing his body against Jeno’s back. One wrong move and then they might fall. Jeno felt the tickles as donghyuck's warm breath brushed his neck. With both hands placed on his hips, he looks at Donghyuck. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t scare me like that! Don’t you-“ Donghyuck pressed his lips into Jeno’s parted ones. It was addicting. He let his emotions get the best out of him. He bit Jeno's lower lip and made the other moan, taking advantage of this and slipped his tongue inside. It was hot and messy. He picked Jeno up and placed him on top of the counter. Jeno pulled away with a wisp of saliva. Catching his breath. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck stares at him intensely, passionately and full of lust. Jeno was bashful, hiding his face by his hands. Donghyuck grinned as he pried them loose and kissed his temple. Once again, Donghyuck's lips find their way back to Jeno’s lips. Jeno wraps his legs, pulling him as close as possible. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck then littered Jeno’s smooth and milky neck. Biting and sucking, until they were purplish. Jeno automatically wraps his arms around his neck for fear of falling as Donghyuck carries him. With his strong arms gripping tightly into his tights. He pushed the door open with his free hand, gently setting Jeno down on the bed. Once Jeno's back hit the mattress, Donghyuck attacked his neck again. </p><p> </p><p>They made love to each other until Jeno lost consciousness after their fifth round. He has secured an arm around Jeno as he pulled him closer to his bare chest. If it’s a dream, he doesn’t want to wake up. </p><p> </p><p>It's not a dream. It happened. </p><p> </p><p>When he sobered up, he realized he was holding Jeno close just like how he used to before. It's sweet and intimate, but wrong for a lot of reasons. Exhausted but he pulls himself away. Guilt screeched through his system as he picked up his clothes that were scattered on the floor. Donghyuck carefully folds Jeno's clothes, putting them by the laundry basket. </p><p> </p><p>He cleaned and dressed Jeno, carried him back to his room, putting him to bed.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck couldn’t sleep properly as earlier’s events kept playing on a loop in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Jeno was pretending to be asleep. He closes his eyes and counts seconds until he falls asleep. He did it successfully, but with a tear running down his eyes. Jeno woke up feeling sore and immensely tired. He even yelped when he tried to stand on his feet. The pain on his lower back was excruciating. </p><p> </p><p>What more for his. . .nevermind. When he made it to the bathroom the first thing he did was stare at his reflection in the mirror. The marks left by Donghyuck seem painful. He traced it with the pad of his finger, feeling electrified as he did. He shrugs it off and began doing his things inside the bathroom. After that, he went to the kitchen to make himself and Donghyuck breakfast.</p><p> </p><p> He heard a step approaching, so he smiled as brightly as he could at Donghyuck looking like a mess (a mess). "Hi Hyuckie-" Donghyuck cuts him off, "Jeno for last night, sorry. I took advantage of you.” Jeno smiled hesitantly as his gaze fell on Donghyuck, who was casual about the whole situation. Jeno forces himself up, the smile shown on his face only proves how unfazed he is.</p><p> </p><p> "No, don't be. I also took part in it. And also i. . .” Jeno whispered a few words into the air.</p><p> </p><p> “Can we just forget that it happened?" Jeno frowned, looking down. His body was trembling. Fingers fidget nervously at the hem of his shirt.</p><p> </p><p> “O-okay.” Jeno forced a smile as he stares back at Donghyuck. Donghyuck nodded and turned his heel.</p><p> </p><p> “W-wait! Let me at least cook a meal for you!” Jeno was quick to grasp Donghyuck’s sleeve. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be going out with a friend. Don’t stay up to wait for me. I’ll be coming home late.” Jeno let go of his sleeves staring down as his tears clouded his vision. “O-okay! Take care Hyuckie!”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno let his tears fall as the front door slammed. After that incident, Donghyuck changed. He distances himself from Jeno. The older keep on reaching him out, but Donghyuck just gave him a cold shoulder, not even a look was spared. He regrets being that stupid that night. He shouldn’t have listen to his heart. He shouldn’t have listen to his heart that was beating like crazy for Donghyuck. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That night shouldn’t have happen.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>“Donghyuck why did you do that?” Mark closes the door tightly behind him. <em>Confrontation</em>. Donghyuck ignored his presence, not even sparing a single glance. Mark's blood boils with this silent treatment. He slammed his fist against Donghyuck's desk. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck are you up to Lee Donghyuck!” Mark snapped, yanking the papers from Donghyuck's hands. Donghyuck was silent as he got up from his chair and tried to leave. Before he could do so, Mark grabbed his collar, slamming him against the wall. Donghyuck groaned, starting to get annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>“Speak!” </p><p> </p><p>“Get off of me.” Donghyucks begins to push the older one back, quite hard, causing him to stagger forward. His action fueled Mark's anger. Mark throws a punch at him. Donghyuck teetered, holding his jaw. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to tell the truth?” Donghyuck asked angrily, his voice drenched in poison. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. </p><p> </p><p>“Why did you leave Jeno like that? You don't know how much this affected his well-being! You hurt him so much. That punch isn't enough. I couldn't throw more because if I did he would be sad. Yes, after putting him into distress, he still fucking cares for you! Fuck! You don’t deserve him at-“ Donghyuck cuts him off with a shaky voice. “Because that was the best option left! He loves you Mark Hyung! Not me!” Donghyuck screamed tears streaming down his face. “I know I fucked up. I’ve hurt him. My apologies were pointless. His heart was hopelessly broken. I broke him. "</p><p> </p><p>“It hurts because he’s been like MARK HYUNG, MARK HYUNG THAT! All about you! It damn hurts to see his eyes light up with joy and adoration every time I talk about you. I felt bad sleeping with him because he is in love with you! I- I just want to move on and start a new one. Call me coward, names, i don't care! I'm so tired of this setup. Besides, you are by his side now. I'm useless now. He doesn’t need me anymore. It’s not like he’ll remember me or anything that had to happen between Jeno and I in the past. It will be better to forget him too. "</p><p> </p><p>“Donghyuck, you’re misunderstand-“</p><p> </p><p>"Stop it, I don't want to hear a word from you.” </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck decided to move out of their shared apartment to start over. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t bring back Jeno’s memories. He couldn't muster the courage to tell him the truth. It’s a painful and tough decision, but he has to. He has too to free himself from his past.</p><p> </p><p>He packed his bags and moved when Jeno is on duty.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't leave a single trace. Donghyuck had already buried the evidence of their past. Sealed and buried and will never be found.</p><p> </p><p>When he left, he sent a message to Jeno. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Goodbye.  </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck wishes only the best for Jeno. He wishes him happiness as he moves away. Even though it hurts, he lets go of Jeno. </p><p> </p><p>He went to his workplace today to present his letter of resignation to his boss. He decided to leave everything in Seoul and return to Jeju. Back to Jeju, to start over. A new life without Jeno.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Not now, please not now. </p><p><br/>I need you, Hyuck. </p><p><br/>I need you, please, not like this. </p><p><br/>Not like this. </p><p><br/>Jeno felt the world collapse as he stared at the two red lines on the pregnancy test he'd bought. It was positive for the seventh time. Jeno burst into tears, body shaking violently with fear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It can’t be! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Not now! Not if he and the father don't get along well, not if Donghyuck doesn't care about him anymore. </p><p> </p><p>He bit his wrist, keeping himself from making noises. Jeno embraced himself, leaning his back aginst the door. “I’m so sorry. Your Papa is being overdramatic. It’s only me and you, angel.” He whispered, brushing his tears away. Jeno gently caressed his flat belly. “Papa, will be strong for you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>5 years later. . .</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck a little strangely strolling through the bustling streets of Seoul..He hasn't been able to set foot in Seoul for a long time. He spent five years in Jeju, where he found a job with decent pay. Donghyuck lived with his parents and siblings but later moved out to live on his own when he saved enough money to buy a two-bedroom unit. </p><p> </p><p>When he moved back to Jeju, his family never asked about Jeno. Even his youngest sister and mother never dare to bring it up. Even though they are closest to him. They never even once mentioned his name. It feels like Jeno's name has been cursed. “Donghyuck?Lee Donghyuck is that you? Of course he would never forget that voice. Jaemin. He smiled as he turned to Jaemin. "It’s you!” Jaemin said in shock that he had managed to get people's attention inside the cafe. Jaemin pulled up the empty seat in front of Donghyuck's table and sat down.</p><p> </p><p>"We thought you were dead. We didn't hear from you after your resignation! " Donghyuck just smiled as he mixed his coffee. “You blocked us on your social media accounts. I think you changed your number. Because when Jeno tried contacting—Gosh! I’m sorry.” Jaemin slapped his mouth. "No, it's okay. I have already moved on. " Donghyuck said in affirmation. He took a sip of his coffee. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin's eyes wander through the cafe: "Uhm, are you meeting someone?” </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah - no, I wasn't." </p><p> </p><p>“Okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I am.” Jaemin takes a look at his wristwatch. "I'm going now, goodbye ~" Donghyucks nods and waves his hands at Jaemin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Donghyuck went to the groceries. Unfortunately, he has to extend his stay in Seoul. The press conference was moved and he, as the representative of his company, could not do anything about it. He grabbed a basket and pulled his phone out of his pocket to see the list of things he needs to buy. </p><p> </p><p>He walked over to the fruit section. Donghyuck bent down to pick up apples. He heard giggles near him, then a small body crashed into his mid-thigh. "Hmmmph!" Donghyuck put his basket down, turning around to find a boy sitting on the floor rubbing his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck crouched down at the same level with the boy. "Are you hurt?" He asked.“What do you think so uncle!” The boy replied, surprising Donghyuck. Children these days. “How about I help you get up?" He offered his hand but the boy shook his head. “No thanks uncle, I can do it myself. I am a big boy! " The boy exclaims, chuckling at himself afterwards. It was adorable. Donghyuck wouldn't deny that. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck felt smiling because this child was witty. </p><p> </p><p>“Really, how old are you?” Donghyuck asked curiously. The child lookep up at him, wearing a gleeful smile, waving his hand towards him. “Five!” Donghyuck's heart stops for a second. The child, the child is his carbon-copy. Donghyuck stared at him, eyes with-open. The child tilted his head, staring at Donghyuck, his eyes swelling with curiosity. “I look like you!” He screamed and put a hand on his chest in shock. </p><p> </p><p>“I look like you.” Donghyuck confirmed. “Are you my Daddy?” The child asked. Donghyuck smiled softly, “No. I’m not marred yet.” The boy’s eyes widened as a genius idea popped into his mind. “Can you be my Daddy?” The boy grinned, displaying his white but crooked teeth. He clung to Donghyuck's leg and stared at Donghyuck with pleading eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"What's your name?" Donghyuck pulled the child's arm from his legs and bent down, holding his tiny hands. “Haechan. Lee Haechan!” He cheerfully said. An awfully familiar name. According to Jeno, the name itself was warm as Donghyuck. Unwanted emories surged back into him. Feeling a sudden pang on his heart. It was the name Jeno called often when they were still dating. <em>Why does he feel like crying when he claims to be over it? </em></p><p> </p><p>“How about you uncle?” The child waves his hand to him. “Lee Donghyuck.” </p><p> </p><p>“You and my Daddy has the same name!” Haechan lets out an audible gasp, clutching his little hands in the air. </p><p> </p><p>"But daddy is bad, he left Papa alone when he was still carrying me in his tummy! He’s evil! I hate him so much! Because of him Papa is always sad. Papa’s crying every night!” He felt his heart twisted and pulled apart. Couldn’t it be. . . </p><p> </p><p>“And your Papa’s name is?”</p><p> </p><p>"He is beautiful, thoughtful, kind and hardworking! Oops. Sorry! My Papa’s name is Lee-“ </p><p> </p><p>“Haechan-ah!” Haechan and Donghyuck's heads flipped forward when they heard the child's name being called. "Sorry Uncle Hyuck, I have to go now.” Haechan smiled apologetically and ran to a tall man. “What have I told you about talking to strangers? You worried Uncle Sung.” Haechan pouted at him with big puppy eyes. "And what are you doing there?" </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll pick a watermelon for Uncle Mark!” <strong>That’s it, he is. . . </strong></p><p> </p><p>“Aight, I won’t buy it anymore. I’m no longer affected by-“</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle Sung.” Haechan called softly, beaming with warmth. </p><p> </p><p>“This is the last time I will let you slide." Haechan cheered as he clapped his hands. With his small hands he clutched his Uncle Sung’s sweat pants and drag him towards Donghyuck. “Uncle Sung, this is Uncle Hyuck. He really looks like me right?” Jisung's smile faltered as his gaze fell upon this ‘uncle Hyuck’.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck looks at him with a face streaked with tears, "Really? Is he Jeno's child?” Jisung picked up Haechan and carried him close to his chest. “How did you know my Papa’s name?” Donghyuck steps closer, reaching for his child. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go, Haechanie. This uncle is evil.” </p><p> </p><p>“But-“ The child wasn’t able to finish his statement as his uncle Sung escaped from Donghyuck. He held into his uncle’s shirt. Donghyuck did not go after them. Jisung was grateful for that. He set Haechan down, wiping the drops of sweat from his forehead, catching his breath. “Why is he bad Uncle Sung?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung held his small hands and squatted at the same height. “If you ever see that uncle, don't talk to him." </p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“He’ll hurt your Papa again.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>“Papa!” Jeno has his arms wide open for Haechan. His five-year-old squeaked and jumped on him. Jeno hugs him tightly, pressing a kisses into his temple. Haechan giggled and pulled away from his Papa’s embrace. Jeno pretended to be hurt, causing the poor boy shower his face with kisses. Jeno laughed softly, picking up his child. </p><p> </p><p>He placed him on top of the counter, ruffling his hair before opening the fridge to get the carton of fresh milk. “Papa, I think I met Daddy earlier.” Haechan said, swinging his legs freely back and forth freely into the air. Jeno almost dropped the glass of milk. </p><p> </p><p>“You told me the same thing a week ago.” Jeno pressed a kiss into his cheeks, handing him the glass of milk carefully. "But it wasn't your Daddy, right? It's impossible to see him. . .if you did, then it must be a miracle." Haechan, holds it with both hands, pressing it against his mouth and drinks from it. “Even Uncle Jisung saw daddy.” Ah, so that's why Jisung and Chenle bombarded his phone with messages. Jeno affectionately ruffles his son's hair.</p><p> </p><p>Haechan set the empty glass of milk and smiled at his father. Jeno cooed at his son and used the hem of his shirt to wipe the milk from the corners of Haechan's lips. The doorbell rang twice, confusing Jeno. Has Jisung become forgetful that he forgot the password? Ah, maybe he carries things, that's why.</p><p><br/> <br/>Jeno was carrying Haechen, closed to his chest as he walked to the front door. “That’s why I told you to stop playing games so much, you’re becoming forgetful!” Jeno nags, holding the door open for Jisung. Why Jisung’s quiet?</p><p> </p><p>Ah. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” Donghyuck greets, smiling sheepishly at him, with Jisung behind him awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. Jeno slammed the door, but Donghyuck hastened to stick his feet near the door. “Ah!” Jeno worriedly pulled the door open. Haechan wiggled out of his grasp, running towards Donghyuck. </p><p> </p><p>“Haechan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy! I’m sorry! Are you hurt?” Donghyuck forced himself to smile. Jeno glared at Donghyuck and to Jisung. </p><p> </p><p>“What? He's been out of the building since four in the afternoon. I felt sorry for him, so I led him here. Guess you both have to catch up." Jisung said, beckoning Haechan. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be staying at Uncle Lele’s place Haechan. We'll be playing games and watching anime all night long! " </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, now let’s go. Uncle Lele is already waiting. " Haechan nods, and let himself be carried away by Uncle Sung. “Bye Papa! Bye Daddy!” He pouts at them and waves his hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Bye baby, take care~” Jeno eyes followed Jisung's figure until he disappeared from the hallway. He glared at Donghyuck. “Can you walk properly?” He asked. Donghyuck's eyes sparkled with hope. “I can, but it hurts a bit." He stated. Jeno hummed in response as he held the door wide open for Donghyuck. In small painful steps, Donghyuck managed to get into the sofa. Jeno slammed the front foor shut, startling Donghyuck.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno sat down on the sofa, ten feet from where Donghyuck has been situated. Donghyuck cleared his throat, smiling affectionately at Jeno. Jeno look at him with nothingness. </p><p> </p><p>"You look so beautiful." He compliments him. It was stupid, really stupid, but he couldn’t stop himself. It was just that he hasn’t seen the older for years and. . . You’ve already moved on rigt?  Jeno scoffed, looking offended. </p><p> </p><p>No, he hasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have time for your bullshits. If you have something to say, say it now. I'll give you five minutes to explain, your time starts now. " Jeno's voice, once permeated with glee, was now with bitterness. Donghyuck shifted from his seat. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry Jeno left you like that. To raise our child- "</p><p> </p><p>“My child, he is my son." Jeno interjected. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck felt a pain in his heart as he swallowed thickly. “Our child. He’s also my child. I am his father.” Jeno snorted, glowering at him. “You were never a father Donghyuck.” Donghyuck nods, fully understanding where Jeno is coming from. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for leaving you. I was a coward, I couldn't tell you the truth. I regret having said everything I said back then. I apologize for not being by your side during your difficult times, especially when you are still carrying our child. I begged for your forgiveness.”</p><p><br/> <br/>Jeno grinned humbly, elbow against the chair resting his chin on it looking bored and not at all amused. “Really? That’s all you can say. I've expected so much from you, Donghyuck. " Donghyuck winced when he heard him say his name out loud. The way Jeno had spelled his name out was soaked in venom.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeno-“</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up! I knew everything.” </p><p> </p><p>“How did-“</p><p> </p><p>"You never asked why I kept seeing Mark Hyung back then? It's because he is kind and not cowardly like you to tell me the whole truth. Little by little, I started to know more about you. Everything. Our relationship, which you have chosen to abandon rather than regain If you could have told me, everything is much simpler. " Jeno said monotonously, but the tears that accumulate in the corners of his eyes can’t lie. </p><p> </p><p>"Wonder why I'm always cheerful when talking about Mark Hyung? Because I want to see how you will react. Which you have never done. You were good at hiding Donghyuck. You’ve always been nonchalant about it. " Donghyuck wants to wipe his tears dry, but when he’s about to Jeno stopped him. </p><p> </p><p>“About your fight with Mark Hyung at your workplace. I've heard it all. " Jeno's tears flow freely. He sniffed, bringing his knees to his chest. “I want to hate you. But I couldn't because my heart says otherwise. " </p><p> </p><p>"Have you always been tired of me, even before the accident? From that moment on, I doubted your love-“ Donghyuck engulfed into a tight hug. Jeno pushed him away. “Get off of me! Get off!” Jeno cried out loud, hitting Donghyuck's chest. Jeno’s voice was muffled against his shirt. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. . .” Donghyuck whispered over his ears. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I was so scared to tell you I was pregnant. You were cold and distant. I was so afraid you would deny Haechan. That you would be disgusted with me, thinking it wasn't yours. I-I tried reaching you out. I have tried everything to contact you. I wanted to be with you. . .” Donghyuck cried with him too, he felt terrible and disgusted with himself. “I’m sorry I was selfish. Love. . .” </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck kneels at before Jeno, wiping his tears away. Caressing his face with affection. Just like how he used to before.</p><p> </p><p>“Even though you haven't asked for forgiveness, I already forgive you. But please, please don't leave me anymore, Hyuckie. I'm begging you.” Jeno sniffed pulling Donghyuck close. “I love you so much Hyuckie. I love you. I love Lee Donghyuck!” Donghyuck smiled softly and leaned over to pressed his lips against Jeno’s. </p><p> </p><p>“I love too Lee Jeno. I’m really sorry.” Jeno hid his face in Donghyuck's neck. He’s home. Jeno’s finally at home. Donghyuck is his home. "Let's start over again."</p><p> </p><p>“This time, I’m not going to disappoint you. Not even put tears on your eyes. I’ll keep you warm and cozy in my arms. I’ll be the best Dad for our son. I’ll be the best for both of you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno felt like his soul was sucked out from his body. He just came home from an 8-hour long duty from the hospital. He pushed open the front door, only to see his 5-year old sitting by the shoe rack, leaning against the wall. “Haechannie, I’ve told you that I’m going to be late today from work right? Why did you stay up late?” Jeno quickly slid off his shoes putting them on the rack. </p><p> </p><p><br/>”Shouldn’t you be asleep by now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know Papa. But i took slept the whole day!” He lied. Fortunately, Jeno wasn’t able to detect his lie. “Okay. We’ll have some story time-“</p><p> </p><p>“Papa, daddy has been looking for you!” Haechan cheerfully said. Jeno hugged his baby. “Do you have any idea why?” Haechan shook his head. "Alright, let's go upstairs!" Haechan nods, holding his Papa’s hands as they climbed the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>“Daddy!” Haechan wiggled his grip, leaping into the mattress to hug his Daddy. Donghyuck chuckled as Haechan sat beside him. Haechan is acting a bit different from his usual. Donghyuck played guitar. Jeno looked confused, but sat down on the edge of the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck’s voice and strumming echoed down the empty hall. You could tell by looking at his eyes that Donghyuck was pouring his heart out. His eyes had always been expressive, Jeno loves it. Donghyuck’s voice made him cozy and warm. It’s a given fact that Donghyuck’s extremely good looking and attractive, but this Donghyuck with sleeves rolled up, strumming his guitar and singing his heart out hits a different level of attractiveness.</p><p> </p><p>When Donghyuck was done singing, he winked at Jeno. He was bashful and could feel the tip of his ears burning. Donghyuck put his guitar down on the bed. He looked back at Haechan, who has a playful smile on. Haechan grabbed the small velvet box from under the pillows, handing it to his daddy. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno’s eyes widened as Donghyuck's left knee was on the ground. He holds the ring box with his left hand, opening it gently with his right hand. “Lee Jeno, I know this is 6 years late, but, will you marry me?” <strong>He felt like crying. </strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Are you serious?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Papa say yes, Daddy will if you don't," Haechan whispered. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I'm only saying yes because Haechan told me to! " Jeno smiled and kissed Haechan on the cheek. Donghyuck pouted as he slips the ring through Jeno's slender finger. Donghyuck sprayed kisses on Jeno's face. Jeno just laughs as Haechan pulls his daddy away from his Papa. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>“Before you could do so, you have to go under the wrath of my father, Donghyuck!" </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck scratches his nape nervously. </p><p>
  <strong>He has to go through it, again.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>end.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>